


A Midnight Clear

by beforeclocks



Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has an epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Clear

It's not until Jones is straddling his lap and kissing him ferociously that Dan realises how he really feels.

It had been building up to this moment. For how long, he's not quite sure. Possibly only weeks, maybe months. But, although it makes him feel slightly nauseous, Dan thinks the tension's been there, growing quietly in the corner, ever since he first met Jones.

Dan wishes he'd realised sooner. Life might've been slightly easier if he had. There would've been slightly less broken bones, at least. But, even though it terrifies him, he should really make up for lost time.


End file.
